Faeries and Detectives
by I Major in Magick
Summary: L/OC pairing. No Yaoi. A faerie saves L after he dies. What will happen now that he is in a whole new demention with faeries, goblins, and dwarves that will help to catch Kira. Insanely funny must read. Minor pairings Matt/Oc Mello/Oc BB/Oc?
1. CH 1 Light and Iris POV

Chapter I

Light/Kira

L was dead. and Light was going to use that to his advantage. Nothing was standing in his way this time. Everyone trusted him. No one would even think that he was Kira. He was free to do what ever he pleased, and he wouldn't need to worry about the NPA knowing more than he did. Kira's popularity would go up as the amount of criminals would go down. This is going to be great.

Iris POV

Of all of the people that Kira had killed, I though that L should have survived. He was smart enough to realize that Light was Kira. It was a pity that he died, but a good thing that I could save him. When I entered the room where they kept his body, I created one of my families trademark crystal illusions. Being a fae does have it's advantages. Like the fact that the Shinigami eyes don't work on things that aren't human. Add that to the fact that I could practally tell Light that I knew his little secret and he couldn't do anything, that just makes my life perfect to do what all fae do best. Interfer with mortal lives (and in this case some almost immortal ones too). Oh yeah this was going to be a lot of fun, at least if I had anything to say about it.

_Though death has claimed you,_

_You will not die._

_Let blood flow,_

_And lungs breath._

_Your soul returns,_

_And your heart beats._

_You are welcomed back._

_Alive._

After chanting that a few times, I noticed, with a lot of satisfaction, that he gasped for air. I still chanted though, if I stopped before the whole of the body was living I would be face with a zombie. I put my finger in front of my mouth to shush him while I finished the chant. He nodded slowly and I put my finger down and smiled. When I finally finished my arms felt stiff and my voice was strained. I had almost forgotten that, that spell takes a lot of energy. I felt that I was going to pass out!

"We have to leave, now," I started hearing foot-steps, "Before someone sees you alive."

He nodded and I held my hand out so we could leave as quickly as possible. He just stared at it blankly. As I let out an agitated sigh I grabbed his arm and concentrated my magick to take us to my home. With a swirl of my purple glitter we were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ Another author's note about the DeathNote story. Tee-Hee kinda rhymes. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this but it would be great if you didn't only read this but responded too. I'm not the kind of person that holds a story randsom until they get however many replys. If it seems like I do that it's only because I'm a busy person, school, friends, life (I'm not so sure about the life part but that's what everyone tells me. Also since I'm new (and I refuse to read the stupid directions) the site won't let me download any more chappies onto my account so if you could help me out there that would be great too.

I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE EVEN IF I WISHED I DID. IRIS IS MY CHARACTER THOUGH IF YOU STEAL HER AND I WILL FIND A DEATHNOTE AND WRITE YOU'RE NAME IN IT. LOL

L POV

There was nothing. Just a blankness that I hadn't experienced. It was interesting, but I didn't remember anything. My eyes are closed and I hear chanting somewhere. It got closer and closer, I could tell it was a girls voice probably around my age maybe a little younger. Then I realized the reason everything was dark was because I had my eyes closed. Opening them I saw a girl. She had short light brown hair with purple eyes. She shushed me while she was chanting so I desided to be quite until she was done. The girl seemed to grow tired and she was sweating slightly. I felt my limbs tingling like they had fallen asleep. Memories flooded back.

I am L.

Wammy house.

My parent's deaths.

BB murders.

Mello.

Near.

Watarie.

And of course Kira.

Light Yagami.

My eyes flashed open again and I saw a girl. I knowticed High cheek bones and upsewpt eyebrows. Her two-tone eyes looking down at me told me to remain silent until she finished.

When she was, she looked very tired, like she had run a marathon.

"We have to leave now," Her saprano voice whispered hoarsely, "Before someone sees you alive."

She held her hand out to me and I just looked at it wondering if it could be a trap. After a bit she sighed irritatedly and grabbed my arm. It felt like my body was being compressed until I past out.

~DEATHNOTE~

~FAERIES~

~DETECTIVES~

When I woke up, I was in an extravagant room and in a four-poster bed. Looking down at myself I saw myself in my normal clothes, but covered in a fine, purple glitter. Desiding it might be good to know where I was I walked over to a floor-to-ceiling window. That is when I saw a spiraling labyrinth. It went almost to the horizon and was in shades of goldish orange. Every thing was covered in glitter of all colors. What I would've given for some cake then.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN// Sorry the chapters are so short and that the last one was so boring. It's just there to tell ya that it has been made into a crossover with the 1986 movie Labyrinth by Jim Henson. And before you ask, I'm to lazy to change the category to crossover. :-)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote, Labyrinth or any of their characters._

I heard someone enter as I was looking outside. Turning around I saw a small man with brown leathery skin. His hat on his head barely concealed gray hair. As he walked bags that hung from his belt and sash clinked.

"If yur done gawk'en, the lil' lady said ta give ya this," The man spoke english, with an accent I usually head in the country side. He held out a cake.

I took it while mumbling a quick thank you. When he was gone I started to eat in my usual way.

That was when Iris walked in. She looked different. Her hospital disguise was gone and I saw pointed ears along with her upswept eyebrows. She also had a mideval dress.

"It's good to see you up," She said with a smile.

I openly stared back. Kira uses a shinigami's notebook to kill, and since she isn't human, she could be an accomplise. She-

"Sorry about all of the glitter, it's technically magickal residue," She said interrupting my thoughts.

There was a 1.23% chance she was acting and I was going to make sure. I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. As I thought this the little man from before came back into the room.

"Ello, Hoggle!" Iris greeted cheerily.

"Ello, lil' lady," he replie with a bow, "Your parents just got home.

Her face fell and she swore under her breath. Then she shoved me in a closet.

It was dark.

2.05% now.

I couldn't judge time very well but about an hour later she came and got me. There were some cakes set out for me. I sat down and started to eat.

"I'm guessing you'd like me to explain," She started. I looked at her pointedl and she sighed, "You died, I brought you back and to my home. My parents don't know your here and I'll be going to the human world soon to bring you Nate and Micheal, to a safe house in Ireland."

I was speechless, almost. "Your know our real names."

"Yes, but I'll use your alises if it makes you more comfortable, Lawliet."

I nodded silently.

"And before you accuse me of something. I'm not Kira or a helper of Kira," She stated, "If I was I wouldn't have brought you back."

I wasn't convinced, but she had a point.

"How will you get them to come with you?" I knew they wouldn't be that dumb. Or at least I hoped not.

"I could probably reason with Near," She paused thinking, " and bribe Mello and Matt with chocolate, games, and or game systems."

"How do you know so much about us?"

Iris smirked, "I pay attention."

"Where are we?"

"We're in the magickal world, the Underground," She said, paused and continued, "Why are you so chatty?"

"I don't know what's going on and I don't like that."

She nodded and went to a dresser in the room. Iris pulled out a bunch of clothes and stuffed them into a backpack.

"We have to leave soon," She said "We've both recovered enough to head out."

I nodded. The sooner we left, the sonner we'd catch Light.

With everything packed, she poofed us away to Ireland.


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ This is taking FOREVER. I won't be finishing this for a while, but still this is taking forever to prewrite. And I was thinking of maybe bringing in BB. I have it planned out to do a BBOC LOC MATTOC AND MELLOOC (I can't think of any more ocs so sorry Near) all in the next few chappies. PM me if you like or dislike. Anyway I don't own laby or dn (Starts Sobbing). On with my chappie.  
-------------------

When we got there she flipped on a tv and put on a headset. On the screen there were two video feeds, one with Matt and Mello, and the other with Near.

Taking a deep breath she shouted into her head set, "ELLO MELLO YELLOW!! ELLO MATT WITHOUT A HAT!" (The only word I could think of that would rhyme with Matt's name was hat. 0.0 told you i wasn't doing to well with my creativity right now.)

Mello fell off the couch and came up with a colorful string of curses. Matt just looked up. They soon started to search the room. Unsuccessfully. (Tee-Hee)

"I'm not in there, silly, just listen, "From then on she explained everything that had happened. Mello however in a stubborn fit didn't listen to a word. And they would get something they desired if they decided to come (Not like that you perverts). Matt was wary (Because Mello was in his own world where he was able to beat anyone at anything.. teh like that would happen. I'm mean LOL), and wanted to know how she was talking to them. After a frustrated sigh, she put a crystal to the monitor. where it, promptly, burst into purple glitter. Iris pressed her hands against the screen and they (Her hands) went inside. Nest followed her head, the shoulders, and this continued until she was on the other side of the monitor (the same room as mello and matt). Now that got Mello's attention.

With a slight scowl she look at them, "There Happy?" Was her sarcastic reply.

Wide eyed they nodded and followed her back through the TV and into the safe house. She led the three of us to a hallway.

"Okay people, these are bedrooms," She said like she was talking to 2nd graders, "To claim a room tough the screen." She touched the screen and a picture of her appeared. "Pick a room and I'll get Near over here."

Mello froze up the second she mentioned Near.

"Why are you inviting 'him'? Hello asked, ange barely contained in his voice (I'm just happy it was contained).

Iris just smiled. "If you and Near teaming up makes it so you can beat Kira, then the 3-4 of you together will make you invincible."

No one noticed that she had few extra rooms or that she mentioned an extra person. Mello just have an exasperated sigh, "What does that have to do with anything!?!"

Her soft smile turned into a malicious smirk. She spoke clearly and slowly, her tone regal like her posture and overall aura, "It has to do with everything." With that said she turned and walked into her room.

I walked back to the main room only to find Near sitting on the floor playing with toys. Just then a mirror in the corner shimmered and three girls popped out. The first girl had long black hair. She looked like the youngest of them all at about fifteen. She wore what looked like a Gypsies dress in oranges, browns, and greens. The other two seemed like exact opposites. One of them had long black hair and wore a long black and blue medieval dress, she also had silver jewelry. The other had spiky vibrant Gold hair with slightly darker gold eyes. She wore a brownish goldish tube top and tan short shorts. Both looked around sixteen. All three had pointed ears, up swept eyebrows, and glitter. There was a flash of purple, which turned out to Iris running past to give hugs to the strangers.

"Guys! Its been ages! What's up!?" She exclaimed so quickly the words ran into each other.

The girl in the blue dress, smiled, revealing fangs, "We just wanted to see ya and see if we could help."

The golden Haired girl continued the statement, "Hoggle said you might be in trouble."

Iris smiled and turned to me, "We'll need everyone we can get. Including people who were once enemies."  
---------------

There you go ppls another chappie. o and the ages for the dn characters are as follows

L 25

Mello 17

Matt 17

Near 13

I thought the way I had it was confusing and I was also to lazy to go and look up the correct ages.

Ja Ne

IMIM (835 WORDS)


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/ I'm now going for some longer chapters because my average wpc is getting lower and lower, and I don't like that. I have decided to to add some minor BBOC in this. I would like to thank Fluffylova, and my friend who is practically my sister, Michi. Oh and this chappie is part BB POV. If he's to ooc then make a comment and I'll rewrite. He is hard to capture as a personality, well for me anyway. I don't own any thing.**

~BB POV

'Another day, another straight jacket," I thought bitterly. That was when the man came to give me my 'medicine' walked in. Looking above his head, I saw that he only had about a week left to live. That struck me as extremely funny and I smirked. When he freaked out at that, I burst into laughter.

Sure I could probably get our of the restricting jacket, but they would only tie it tighter. Besides, the floor is absorbent and I don't want to smell the result of their fear, AKA piss, all day.

"L-look Mr. R-Ryuzaki," He stuttered, "You got a guest and she is thinking of allowing you into a more suitable home."

I laughed even harder. This wasn't my home. The only reason I'm not dead yet is because no one knows my real , he probably was just thinking a more 'secure home' not suitable. Anyway, he's sticking me with a needle to try and make me calm, never mind that it stopped working ages ago.

Then a girl walked in, she even glared at the man.

"I told you not to sedate him," She chastised, "He needs to be alert for my questions." Then she looked me in the eyes and mumbled, "at least it doesn't seem to be working..."

This girl, I could see her face clearly and yet there was no name or lifespan floating above her head. I felt blind. I hadn't even noticed the man left.

"Lets make a deal," She smiled cruelly. "If you help me, I'll set you free."

I knew something worded so simply was a trap. I thought she'd make me do something that would get me locked up afterwards. I knew-

"this place needs some colour," she said looking at my white padded cell. Her pointer finger was on her jawline and her posture showed she was contemplating something. When she dragged a finger across the wall, as if looking for dust, a purple glitter was left behind. "much better."

I stared at the small purple smear, while contemplating my choices. If yes, I leave. If not, I stay. But what would I have to do? Asking that question she smiled.

"To catch Kira, of course. You won't have to worry about your name. My friends and I can protect yours the same way we protect ours."

I scowled. I didn't want to owe them anything.

After what seemed like a growl on her part, she hastily added, "If you don't help there is more of a chance that you'll lose any ability to beat L in something."

Involuntary, I perked up a bit. I could beat L to Kira? Now this sounds like fun.

"Fine, I'll go but-"

Before I could finish I was whisked away and all that I could see was the glitter she rubbed on the wall. Then black.

~Back to L POV

Iris was gone when we came out of our rooms. She had shown up just after noon and she wasn't alone. With her was a face I didn't want to see ever again. He was passed out on the couch and prompt up so Iris could get his straitjacket off. A dark emotion entered me as I watched the display. Why did it have to be him. When she was done Iris got up and went to the kitchen, taking that emotion with her. I didn't even know what it was. What's going on?


	6. Chapter 6

Days passes and we were able to leave our hide away if we wore glamour from one of the girls. The feeling I experienced earlier came back whenever Iris was with other guys, despite that I still held some suspicion that she helps Kira. So, I and the other guys (minus Near because he doesn't move) went to a store. While there we got something that would prove either her innocence or guild. A Panic Room. 2 inches of pure iron for walls, ceiling, and floor. A 3 feet by 3 feet by 8 feet box to hold someone for an amount of time. Without escape. The second we brought it in the girls cast angry glares at us.

"Why is that ... thing here," Iris all but growled.

"This is our way of knowing you aren't Kira or an accomplice," I stepped forward and said.

The girl with blue hair, Onyx, glared as hard as she could with bared fangs. "Should I dispatch of this nuisance," She asked with a farrel snarl.

Iris just sighed and said no. "If we killed them now it would've been a waist of energy to bring them back," She paused, eyeing the metal box. "I'm not getting in there though."

Amber, the Gypsy girl, clutched at Onyx's arm holding her back as much as stopping herself. Iris just looked back at her friends and said, "I don't think you understand how much I can't."

I looked her in the eye and replied, "Can't or won't?"

Her look instantly swung to me, and it was nearly murderous." I go anywhere near that and I die. Its as easy as that." she snapped.

At that point Near tilted his head and asked "Are you bipolar?"

Needless to say everyone ignored that comment. They left to go to bed while we were stuck with the panic room.

-

-

-

Later that night everyone but me was asleep, I snuck into Iris's room. It looked exactly like the other one I had seen, except that there was an entire wall covered with bookcases. Ignoring that for now I picked up the girl and carried her to the main room. Then I put her into the panic room, but the second I closed the door a blood curdling scream erupted from Iris. I was frozen. Everyone was pouring into the room, shouting. I didn't hear any of it, all I could hear was the echo of the pained shriek that had barely stopped. The girl in gold, Rowan, and Onyx pulled her out while Amber got some medicines. Seeing Iris pulled from the panic room is something that will always haunt me. Her skin that touched the metal was horribly burned and the skin that wasn't burned was blotchy and red. She was crying and bleeding everywhere. She looked worse than BB did after he tried to burn himself to death.

While medicine was being applied by Rowan and Amber, Onyx stood up. "Who did this?" Her teeth bared. "Who hurt our sister?!?" The other two people, now done with Iris, stood up and flanked Onyx. Emotionlessly angry faces, with glittering jewel-like eyes.

Looking at Iris's, pain sliced through me. At that second Rowan narrowed her eyes at me. The other two in the group simply faced me instead of the others.

"Why didn't you listed to us?Amber sobbed as rivers of tears ran down her face. "We told you what would happen and now our friend, someone we regard as a sister, might die."

Rowan patted her on the shoulder as Onyx made a stretcher out of a blanket and magick. Together they brought Iris back to her room. Her friends and even Mello, Matt, and BB all sat in a silent vigil until morning. I however couldn't face them, what I did, or the cavern like feeling in my chest. What had I done?

-

-

-

A couple of hours later everyone left, to give her peace to sleep and heal. I wasn't willing to give myself that luxury even more than I usually would. So after a while, I went in. She lay there so peacefully. Slow deep breathing. I walked up next to her and crouched into a chair. There was no response. Taking stock of the bandages, I took her hand. It was so cold and clammy. In her sleep, she tried to pull her hand away. It was such a weak movement, I barely felt it. no matter how slight it was it still sent a stab of pain through me. I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry."

And I left the room in favor of my own.


	7. Chapter 7

AN/ Hi and sorry that it took so long to update... School is starting so I'm having a hectic time adjusting to a new sleeping schedule. Once again I'm really sorry.

Chapter 7

Days passed, and the more that did, the more restless the others became. I also noticed that some were pairing off. BB seemed to be hovering by onyx half of the time, the other half was spent doing random things and sending me dirty looks(AN not that type of dirty, get your head out of the gutter!). Matt and Amber were hitting it off since bother turned out to be into gaming. And Mello, well, I walked in on him and Rowan making out.

However, it had been three days and Iris still hadn't woken up. Everyone was getting worried and you could tell. No one even tried to talk to me yet.

But on the fourth day, there she was. She still had bandages everywhere but since she was walking, the pain couldn't be that bad. Then I tried to talk to her...

"Are you okay?"

Her body went stiff and she turned around with a furious glare. "You throw me in an iron box, burn me, and ask if I'm 'Okay'?!? I brought you back to life and you nearly KILL ME!!! I warned you what would happen! Why didn't you listen?! Why didn't you trust me?! I thought you were my friend!" After her shouting I almost missed her whispered comment, "You're not worth it."

It felt like someone stabbed me and twisted the knife. It was a million times worse than my heart attack, I was nearly broght to my knees. I'm positive my face cracked, but she wasn't looking.

"I'll still help you with Kira, after I recover from iron poisoning," She said, "But after he is caught and/or dead, I'm gone."

I felt the word 'gone' echo in my mind. Amber and Mello walked in with bandages and other medication. Her arm, legs, and half of her face looked like boiling water was poured on it. It was oozing and black patches were on her skin.

"Your burns are healing nicely and the iron is almost completely out of your system. You should be all better in a few minutes with our magick." Amber happily reported. She made a gesture causing Onyx and Rowan come in as well as everyone else. The three girls clasped hands and started to mummer and chant in a language long forgotten. Burns receded and oozing soars became the soft pink of new skin. Her hair grew back, She looked like herself again. It felt good to see her like that, so good I had almost forgotten our earlier conversation. Her laughing expressive eyes were now cold and calculating, that was all that had changed.

"Let's just get this over with," And she popped our of sight.

The girls looked worriedly at each other and started to put glamour on the guys. Mello became a few years older with black hair and hazel eyes. Mat became a brown haired and silvery eyed guy, that's a few years older. BB's hair just grew longer and got a more angular face, while Near got Blond hair, blue eyes and a bit taller. All together they came and made my glamour. My hair and eyes became blue. Then they poofed us away to a place I never thought I'd see again the Task Force Head Quarters.

-

-

-

It wasn't to hard to get in, we just poofed. We were just behind them. Iris was already there and telling the group what she knew about Kira. Other than it being Light. She wasn't looking at anyone in particular, in fact she was simply looking out the window. The others all just looked at her, that is until Onyx coughed.

They looked up, shocked that anyone could break in and get behind them. I took note of Light sweating a bit.

"What are you people doing here? Don't you know this place is personal only?" Matsuda shouted.

Iris looked at everyone but me. "They are my friends, well, most of them are." The glance she flashed to me was so quick that I barely caught it. Unfortunately Light was looking in the right place at the right time. "However, that is an irrelevant point. Oh and you should know you don't have to act like the real L is alive. I know Kira killed him."

Light, who was probably trying to seem like how L should seem, sat and asked why she thought that.

"I saw the body and I was informed because I was one of the people watching over him."

Light was definitely nervous. If anything his eyes were slightly wider, his hands and arms were too tense. His acting had gotten worse since I last saw him. Such a Pity (All labyrinth fans will know why I say 'squee' at that line.). But she just kept saying all she knew about the case. Eventually she finished and started to leave the room. But she stopped at the door and turned to Light.

"Say'hi' to Ryuk for me, Its been ages."

AN/ YAY its a cliffy!!!! Your gonna have to wait because I don't have the next chappy written yet. Hey, Its just a warning...


	8. Chapter 8

AN/ Sorry everyone for the wait. School has been a nightmare from the depths of hell. It means more homework, but writing Fanfics during class. So it isn't a matter of creativity but of time management. Anyway I'm sorry and I was thinking of rewriting this story in other peoples POVs instead of sequels. Give me feed back on the idea. So without further adieu here is the next chapter/

Chapter 8

This time I skipped my nameless emotion; it, instead, went straight to white hot rage. With a secretive smile, a knowing glance, and simple actions, I was transformed into a seething, jealous rage. She had left the room and I quickly followed, not caring what the others did. When I caught up to her I had to ask was she was doing. Her answer was aggravating.

"I'm telling Light I know he's Kira, and I know his Shinigami's name."

Now I was just plain mad (meaning no jealous-ness). Kira could easily kill her with the eyes. Why would she put herself in that kind of danger? Almost as if she heard my thoughts, she said, "Kira can't kill any of us because he can't see our real faces. Anymore questions?"

I couldn't help but ask, "What if they guess who we really are?"

"Oh puh-lease, they only know you," She pointed out, "And your dead to them."

Before our conversation could continue Soichiro and Light walked up to us. Both were looking troubled, but for very different reasons. Upon reaching us they, promptly ignored me, and started questioning her.

"Who is Ryuk?" Mr. Yagami asked.

Iris smirked, "You should be asking your son that, Mr. Yagami."

Light, apparently, didn't like where this was going and changed the subject. "How did you get L's files? Watari deleted the cases' information before he died."

Iris's smile widened almost psychotically, but she didn't answer. Instead, she said that he was avoiding the question and walked away. I stayed back and watched her confident walk for a second, before directing my attention towards the to Yagami's

"That girl is crazy. You know I'm not Kira, right dad?"

Mr. Yagami stood there for a second before answering. "I have faith in you, Light, but if you know anyone named Ryuk, I don't know how much I'll be able to make the others see the truth."

I simply saw Light nod and try to look concerned. Mr. Yagami left to check the progress of the investigation, leaving me in a tense silence with Light. When he turned to me, I stared back with my usual wide eyed blank look, causing him to jump back a bit.

"Have we met?" He queried.

My voice remained monotone as I answered, "No"

Silence.

"You seem extremely familiar, I can't quite put my finger on it, but..." He continued. My heart beat quickly, if he found out who any of us were, his shinigami could complete the job Iris saved me from.

"Excuse me for being rude, but you don't really know me."

He seemed slightly taken aback by my briskness, but I didn't really care as I quickly walked after Iris. When I caught up to her again, she was just getting into the elevator with the others.

AN/ I know its short, but it didn't look this way in my notebook.


End file.
